Schatten
by wolfskind
Summary: Und wenn er da draussen beim Kampf für den Orden ins Gras beissen würde immer noch besser als in diesem verfluchten Haus festzusitzen und gar nichts zu tun! Sirius leerte die Flasche mit einem Zug. Er hatte die Schnauze voll davon. Während HP5
1. Chapter 1

Schatten

Die dunklen Augen starrten ihn dumpf an. Das Gesicht, zu dem sie gehörten schien keinem lebenden Menschen zu gehören. Es sah aus, als wäre nur eine grosse dunkle Halle dahinter- und nichts weiter. Er sah finstere Schatten in den Augen aufblitzen, die ihn so unverwandt anstarrten. Diese Schatten waren das einzige, dass diesem ganzen Gesicht, diesem ganzen Menschen einen Hauch von Leben verliehen. Sie zeigten ihm, dass der Mann, der sich in dieser dunklen Glasscheibe spiegelte noch nicht tot war.

‚Noch nicht wirklich' dachte er grimmig und wandte sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab. ‚Nur noch eine Frage der Zeit' klang eine höhnische Stimme- irgendwo weit hinten in seinem Kopf und Sirius wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Stimmen im Kopf hatten immer recht. Zwölf Jahre Azkaban hatten ihn dies gelehrt. Er verzog den Mund und nahm einen Schluck aus der staubigen Flasche, die vor ihm stand. Der Alkohol schmeckte scheusslich. Wie alles hier in diesem gottverdammten Haus.

In der Ecke raschelte eine Ratte. Müde hob Sirius den Kopf und sah, dass es nur Kreacher war.

„Prost" rief er laut aus und winkte mit seiner halbleeren Flasche dem Hauselfen zu. Kreacher murmelte etwas definitiv bösartiges, doch Sirius hörte nicht zu. Das Gemurmel ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Hau ab" nuschelte er und legte den bleischweren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. „Hau ab, hau ab, hau ab..." Irgendwann wusste er nicht einmal mehr, ob er das zu Kreacher oder zu sich selbst sagte...

Wieder ein grosszügiger Schluck, wieder das Gesicht verziehen, wieder das rebellierende Gefühl im Magen. Sirius seufzte und stand auf. Mit der Flasche in der Hand stolperte er durch das ‚alte und gar führnehme Haus der Blacks'. Schon allein beim Namen den dieses Haus trug kam ihm das nackte Grauen hoch. ‚Ein gemütlicher Ort um aufzuwachsen' dachte er bitter und betrachtete mit schrägem Kopf die ausgestopften Köpfe Kreachers Vorfahren. ‚Voller Liebe und Zuversicht. Genau der richtige Ort um nach einem zwölfjährigen Aufenthalt in Azkaban zurückzukehren...'

Die Elfenköpfe begannen sich zu drehen und Sirius liess sich vorsichtshalber auf der Treppe nieder. Er wollte hier raus! Er wollte nicht länger ein Gefangener sein!

Und wenn er da draussen beim Kampf für den Orden ins Gras beissen würde- immer noch besser als in diesem verfluchten Haus festzusitzen und _gar_ _nichts_ zu tun!

Sirius leerte die Flasche mit einem Zug. Er hatte die Schnauze voll davon herumzusitzen und zuzusehen, wie alle ihren Anteil leisteten- sogar Harry. Und er war verdammt noch mal älter als sein Patenkind, er hatte verdammt noch mal weniger zu verlieren, er müsste eigentlich auf Harry aufpassen und nicht umgekehrt. Das alles war doch zum kotzen.

‚Hör auf dich zu bemitleiden Sirius. Es ist das Opfer, dass du bringen musst, es ist-' Weiter kam die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht. Mit aller Kraft warf Sirius die leere Flasche von sich und schrie laut auf. Die Flasche zerbarst in der Eingangshalle und bald darauf vermischten sich die Schreie zweier Generationen von Blacks und schallten- gewaltigen Echos gleich- durch das ganze Haus.

Mrs. Black jedoch schien mehr Ausdauer zu haben als ihr Sohn, der seinen schweren Kopf ans Treppengeländer sinken liess und die sich drehende und schwankende Welt aussen vor liess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

„Tatze?"

Sirius brummte und versuchte die Hand, die seine Schulter schüttelte wegzuschieben.

„Hey Tatze wach auf" drängte die Stimme weiter und Sirius öffnete seine bleischweren Lider. Sein Kopf pulsierte schmerzhaft und in seinem Magen war die Hölle los. Als der Schwindel allmählich nachliess erkannte Sirius schliesslich seinen besten und einzigen noch lebenden Freund. Remus Lupin seufzte.

„Komm Tatze, ich helf dir hoch."

„Ich bleib hier Moony, ist schon in Ordnung" nuschelte Sirius. Doch Remus schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Komm schon. Ich lass dich nicht auf der Treppe liegen Sirius."

Es war die Tatsache, dass Remus seinen richtigen Namen benutzte, die Sirius dazu brachte schwerfällig aufzustehen.

„Wow" murmelte er und klammerte sich am Treppengeländer fest. Alles um ihn herum schien sich zu bewegen.

„Geht's?" fragte Remus und stützte Sirius, als sie langsam und Schritt für Schritt die Treppe hochgingen. Doch sein Freund schüttelte hastig den Kopf und lehnte sich rasch über das Geländer. Remus hörte ihn würgen und seufzte erneut. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs liess er das Erbrochene verschwinden. Sirius wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe den Mund ab und schaute Remus schuldbewusst an.

„Tut mir leid Moony. Wirklich" beteuerte er leise.

„Schon gut Tatze."

„Nein, wirklich. Es tut mir leid. Alles tut mir unglaublich leid!" Die dunklen Augen in die Remus blickte schienen so tief und so leer zu sein, wie ein alter Brunnenschacht. Er legte seinem Gegenüber eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß. Mir tut es auch leid." Sirius nickte schwach.

„Komm schon Tatze, du solltest wirklich ins Bett und deinen Rausch ausschlafen."

„Okay."

Remus sah zu, wie sich sein bester Freund in voller Montur ins Bett fallen liess und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Draussen lehnte er sich an die kühle Wand des alten Hauses und atmete tief durch.

Doch die Schatten in Sirius Augen verfolgten ihn.

Tief und leer wie ein alter Brunnenschacht.

Wohin war bloss das ganze Leben dieses einst so lebenslustigen Menschen gesickert?


	2. Chapter 2

_ein kurzes hey am anfang: hab mich nun doch entschlossen die story, die eigentlich als OS vorgesehen war fortzuführen._

_liebe grüsse_

**Kapitel 2**

Ein Kichern drang durch Sirius Geist und verfolgte ihn in seinen Träumen. Ein böses, unangenehmes Kichern. Ein Kichern, dass so hämisch, so gehässig war, dass es ihn sogar im Traum kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Das Kichern schien sich in jeder Ritze zwischen den maroden Backsteinen seiner Zelle zu befinden. Das Kichern manifestierte sich in dunkeln Ecken zu einer zähen Masse, die ihn zu erdrücken drohte. Verzweifelt versuchte er vor ihr davonzulaufen, doch er war gefangen, gefangen in einer feuchten, modrigen Zelle in Azkaban wo es nach Moder und Fäulnis roch.

Oben, ganz hoch oben war ein kleines Fenster in die dicke Mauer eingelassen. Verzweifelt versuchte Sirius die Zellenwand hochzuklettern, denn diese dunkle, zähe Masse und das Kichern fluteten den Boden der Zelle. Der Pegel schien immer weiter zu steigen und ihn in die Tiefe zu ziehen.

Keuchend und voller Verzweiflung kletterte Sirius nach oben. Es war ihm egal, dass seine Fingernägel an der rauen Wand abbrachen, dass warmes Blut über seine eiskalten Hände lief. Er musste nur nach oben, weit nach oben, zu diesem kleinen Fenster, wo ganz schwach das Licht des Mondes durchsickerte. Die Masse unter ihm stieg an und kam ihm bedrohlich nah. Kälte erreichte ihn. Eisige Kälte. Kälte, wie sie die Dementoren verbreiteten.

Das Licht, das zuvor so hoffnungsvoll durch das kleine Fenster gesickert war versiegte nun und Sirius fiel. Er fiel und jemand schrie. Er fiel und schlug hart auf dieser wabernden Masse auf. Dunkle Wellen schlugen über ihm zusammen und erstickten jeglichen Widerstand seinerseits im Keim. Das Kichern schwoll an und Sirius schlug verzweifelt die Augen auf- wie ein Ertrinkender, der nach Luft schnappte.

Keine Dunkelheit mehr. Fahles Licht, das auf die düstere Tapete fiel. Doch das Kichern hielt an.

„Verpiss dich Phineas" murmelte Sirius schwerfällig und hob seinen hämmernden Kopf vom Holzboden.

„Gut geträumt?" fragte jener fahlhäutige Zauberer im Portrait über dem Bett gehässig. „Sah mir ganz nach einer geruhsamen Nacht aus, werter Urenkel."

„Ich sagte doch, du sollst dich verpissen!" Schwerfällig hievte sich Sirius hoch und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er aus dem Bett gefallen sein musste. Er fühlte sich beschissen. Sein Magen rumorte und protestierte gegen die unangenehme Behandlung, die ihm sein Herr und Meister in der letzten Zeit zukommen liess.

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Sirius an den Bettpfosten, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich für einen Moment. Als er sie wieder öffnete war seine Sicht verschwommen, sein Geruchssinn dafür ausgezeichnet.

Ein leises Knurren entkam seiner Kehle als er sich erhob und mit dem Kopf die Zimmertür aufstiess. Als Hund war ein Kater definitiv besser zu ertragen. Hätte Sirius in seiner Animagnusgestalt lachen können, hätte er über dieses Wortspiel wohl gegrinst. So musste er es wohl sein lassen.

Sirius spitzte die Ohren. Ein leises Geräusch drang von unten aus der Küche zu ihm. Langsam trottete er nach unten und roch schon bald den vertrauten Geruch seines Freundes. Er roch nach Wolf. Es war fast Vollmond. Bei dem Geruch stellten sich Sirius Rückenhaare auf und das Tier in ihm spürte den schlummernden Artgenossen genau. Es sehnte sich danach ihn wieder zu treffen. Der Mensch hingegen schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und begann mit den Vorderpfoten an der Küchentür zu scharren- Remus hatte sie geschlossen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Morgen Sirius." Eine halbe Sekunde später stand ein ausgewachsener, jedoch ziemlich verkaterter Mann vor ihm und gähnte ausgiebig.

„Morgen" murmelte Sirius und angelte sich die Kaffeekanne. „Gibt's was neues?" fragte er mit erzwungener Gelassenheit in der Stimme. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihn Remus ins Bett tragen musste, weil Sirius zu betrunken gewesen war um seinen eigenen Namen zu wissen. Und jedes Mal war das Gefühl am anderen Morgen gleich: Scham. Brennende, beissende, ätzende Scham, die auch noch den Rest seiner Selbst verglühte.

Remus kannte seinen Freund gut genug um das zu wissen und er war taktvoll genug um den gestrigen Abend nicht zu erwähnen. Deshalb blickte er jetzt von seinem Tagespropheten hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Viel leeres Gerede, du weißt schon." Sirius nickte.

„Bleibst du heute hier?" fragte er. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur bis zur Sitzung heute Mittag. Morgen ist Vollmond" antwortete er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Du kannst hier bleiben. Ich kann dabei sein, wenn du willst, als Tatze natürlich. Diesem verdammten Haus würde es auch nicht schaden, wenn es der Wolf etwas auseinander nimmt."

„Ich glaube, so wie es ist, ist es als Hauptquartier ganz gut zu gebrauchen. Und ich will dir nicht die Feiertage vermiesen."

Sirius sah Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ehrlich Moony, Ausreden waren noch nie deine Stärke. Weihnachten hier, in diesem Rattenloch zu verbringen, ist genau das was ich mir unter einer besinnlichen Zeit vorstelle. Ich könnte es ja wie früher feiern" sinnierte er und legte viel Wert darauf seinen ganzen Zynismus in diese Worte zu legen. „Ich könnte mich selbst verprügeln, weil ich mit dem Jungen von nebenan geredet habe. Oder ich könnte Bella einladen und mit ihr über die erneute Legitimierung der Muggeljagd diskutieren, was meinst du? Oder, ja, weißt du was ganz toll wäre, ich könnte ja wie früher einen Tannenbaum ins Haus schleppen und für diese verfluchte Muggeltradition´ die ganzen Feiertage über im Keller eingesperrt verbringen, was meinst du Moony?"

Remus sah seinen besten Freund an und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden Sirius. Ich weiß, es ist schlimm für dich hier eingesperrt-"

„Schlimm? Moony, schlimm? Es ist die verdammte Hölle wieder hier zu sein! Du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist. Ich bin nach zwölf Jahren Gefangenschaft in Azkaban ausgebrochen nur um hier wieder eingesperrt zu werden? Du hast keine Ahnung! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist von der ganzen Gesellschaft geächtet und gejagt zu werden!"

„Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt Sirius" sagte Remus energisch und er, der sonst nie die Stimme erhob, nie wütend wurde, nie die Beherrschung verlor stand nun auf. „Hör auf dir so furchtbar leid zu tun. Ja, es ist schrecklich, was dir passiert ist. Ja, ich glaube dir, dass die zwölf Jahre Azkaban die Hölle gewesen sein müssen. Ja, ich kann sogar verstehen, wenn ich dich beinahe jeden Abend sturzbetrunken hier finde. Für all das habe ich Verständnis. Aber glaub nicht, dass du all das Mitleid dieser Welt für dicht gepachtet hast! Du bist nicht der einzige, der in diesem Krieg lebt. Nicht nur du hast so gut wie alle deine Freunde verloren! Nicht nur du hast das Gefühl, dass Lachen und Glücklichsein in ein anderes Leben gehören! Verdammt noch mal Sirius, wir sitzen alle im selben Boot!"

Sirius starrte Remus einige Augenblicke nur an und erst schien es fast so, als wolle er ihm am liebsten eine runterhauen. Doch dann verpuffte alle Angriffslust und Zynismus in seinen Augen und er sank in sich zusammen. Remus, der sich selbst etwas überrumpelt zu haben schien stand noch immer da und schwieg. Während einer ganzen Weile, in der Sirius sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte sagte keiner der beiden Freunde ein Wort.

Erst dann sprach Sirius leise und gedämpft in seine Kaffeetasse:

„Ich bin ein Idiot Moony. Tut mir leid."

Remus nickte.

„Ja, mir auch."

was meint ihr? wollt ihr noch mehr davon?

ich denke, ihr wisst was zu tun ist...


End file.
